Edelweiss
by Haine II
Summary: Uma flor pode declarar o amor que uma pessoa sente por outra? Shounen ai. Kamus x Shaka


- Fic de Saint Seiya. Creio que seja shounen-ai.

- Meu teste para o fórum Zodiac Yaoi (s12. Kamus x Shaka.

- A música pertence aos produtores do filme "A Noviça Rebelde", creio eu. E as informações sobre a flor foram tiradas da Wikipédia.

- Fic não betada e... meio revisada apenas.

**Branco Nobre**

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Toda manhã você me cumprimenta_

A luz que emana a pessoa que amo é branca. É uma luminosidade que me acalma o coração, sinto como se tivesse minha alma purificada só de lhe dirigir um olhar furtivo, discreto. Cada vez mais, me sinto atraído por esse ser. As vezes, quase sempre, estou observando, sem querer, os movimentos suaves, como se fossem uma dança singela.

Tem vezes que mon ange retribui os olhares que lanço. Como mantém seus olhos fechados, não sei se são olhares de dúvida, de desprezo ou de pura ternura... Claro que eu gostaria que fossem do último, todavia não me engano com essa condição impossível: a pessoa que eu amo não mantém apenas os olhos cerrados e sim seu coração também.

Não que eu deixe que todos percebam o que sinto no mais profundo de meu ser, só que o Cavaleiro de Virgem é alguém que dedicou sua vida a Budha e nunca, nunca mesmo se envolveria com alguém como eu. Para ele sentir algo por mim, só se acontecesse um milagre.

_Pequena e branca, pura e resplandecente_

_Você parece feliz em me encontrar_

Só que... ter um peso desses no coração é difícil. Amar uma pessoa que você tem certeza que não te ama, mas mesmo assim ter alguma fagulha de esperança...

Bem, eu resolvi arriscar. Eu não sou uma pessoa que normalmente revelaria até o mais profundo de meu âmago para alguém, só que não consigo mais carregar esses sentimentos dentro de mim. Se não for ser correspondido, prefiro ouvir uma resposta bem objetiva ao invés de sofrer mais com isso... Por isso decidi falar para Shaka de Virgem sobre meus sentimentos por ele.

Imagino como ele reagirá: se vai rir da minha cara, me fitar com desprezo ou, de raiva, me matar? Sinceramente, espero que seja a terceira opção. Sei que é estranho, só que não suportaria ter meus sentimentos, que são sinceros, ridicularizados ou repudiados.

_Flor da neve pode florescer e crescer_

_Floresça e cresça para sempre_

O modo de que declararei meu amor é um pouco estranho. Na verdade, veio de uma conversa que eu tive com ele e com Mu, certa ocasião. Estávamos lendo uma enciclopédia e o Cavaleiro de Áries leu o trecho sobre a flor Edelweiss. É o símbolo do amor eterno, já que, como ela só cresce em montanhas, é um risco tentar apanhá-la.

Bem, eu a apanhei. Tudo bem, como eu sou um cavaleiro também, não foi nenhum mistério coletar uma flor da encosta da montanha. Eu sei que Shaka sabe o que dar essa flor a alguém significa e simplesmente a entregarei para ele.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Abençoe minha terra natal para sempre_

- Posso ajudá-lo em algo, Kamus? - A voz aveludada de meu bem-amado fez com que me sinta no céu.

- Gostaria de entregar uma coisa a você, Shaka. - Por incrível que pareça, estou tentando passar um pouco de ternura em meu tom de voz. Isso é bastante difícil, quando está em minha própria filosofia de vida "ser um guerreiro com capacidade de lutar sem ser confundido por sentimentos".

- O que seria? - Sorriu.

- Bem... Estenda suas mãos, por favor? - Se não fosse o auto-controle desumano que eu desenvolvi, sairia correndo com o rosto corado.

Um sorriso tímido brotou nos lábios do loiro, que me estendeu suas duas mãos unidas em forma de concha. Depositei ali a florzinha e beijei-a logo após isso. Agora, depois de levantar o rosto para encarar Shaka, percebo que ele está com os olhos abertos bastante surpreso.

Só me resta sorrir e murmurar um adeus.

Bem, agora que lhe dei as costas e me preparo para sair da Casa de Virgem, espero que ele me perdoe um dia por isso e...

O que aconteceu agora não foi esperado por mim.

Shaka está me beijando!

- Também te amo, Kamus. - Ele profere essas palavras depois de romper o beijo. Estou sendo abraçado e retribuindo o carinho.

Sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, porque estou abraçando mon ange.

E foi graças a uma pequena e delicada flor...

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Abençoe minha terra natal para sempre_

**Fim.**


End file.
